The Hand You're Given
by princessg101
Summary: Sensei teaches Cam how to make the best of anything. Cam/OC


Don't Judge A Book

**A/N: Hey guys, now I don't know about you but I don't think I could ever get enough Sensei humour especially when he schools the rangers. So here is my take on a lesson taught Sensei-style. **

"Hey Cam, we're heading to Storm Chargers, wanna come?" Tori asked. Dustin, Shane, Blake and Hunter flanked her, all waiting for his answer.

"Yeah sure, just give me a second," Cam shut off his programs and turned on the alarm to alert them of any trouble. He got up to grab his jacket and called, "Hey dad! I'm heading out, did you need anything?"

"No son," Sensei replied from his mini home, "I am fine."

It was testament to how well Cam knew his father that he could pick up changes his father's normally thought monotone voice, "Dad? Is everything alright?"

The sage guinea pig sighed, "I am okay Cameron. However I do wish I could go outside, it is rather tiring being here all the time."

The group looked at each other then Dustin said, "Why not come with us?" The others stared at him like he had gone insane."What?"

Shane put a hand on Dustin's shoulder, "Uh dude, don't you think a fully dressed, talking guinea pig is a little bit noticeable?"

"Sensei could keep quiet," Dustin shrugged.

Tori crossed her arms, "What about the clothed bit?"

"Yeah guinea pigs don't wear anything," said Blake, "so unless _you _want to ask Sensei to walk around naked in a way." The others shuddered at the mere thought.

Hunter scratched his head, "Maybe we should ask him." It was now his turn to have his sanity questioned.

"You are joking right?" Cam asked.

"No," Hunter said bluntly, "Look Sensei wants to leave Ninja Ops. He's not a kid, we can't just tell some crap like 'it's for your own good'. He's an adult, we have to be honest and let him decide. If he really wants out that's what he has to do."

"I appreciate that Hunter," Sensei said. Everyone jumped having temporarily forgotten that he was in the room with them. "I understand what must be done and I agree to the terms." There was a collective jaw drop.

"So..." Dustin said uncomprehendingly, "You'll actually do it?"

"Yes Dustin," Sensei nodded , "I will." It was a small comfort to the rangers when Sensei went behind a screen to undress but to see him return, looking for a intents and purposes like a regular guinea pig, was a trip. Cam made a face as he bent to pick his father and place him in his jacket pocket.

"Okay Dad, I'll take you out when we get to the car," Cam looked at the others who appeared just as weirded out as him. In the van, Sensei enjoyed looking out the window, having seldom ventured from the Academy, he took delight in the change of scenery. Slowly the rangers lost their tension and began to point out different sights and explaining them. When they got to Storm Chargers, they all turned to face him.

"Okay Sensei once it's safe you can come out of the pocket," Tori smiled at her mentor, "all you need to do is remember not to talk unless we're alone."

"And try to stay on all fours," Hunter added.

"Understood Tori, Hunter," Sensei went back into Cam's pocket, poking his head out expectantly. The rangers shrugged and got out of the van. They went into the shop and settled into the small living area off to the side.

"Hey guys," Kelly called from behind the counter.

"Hi Kelly," chorused the group.

"Slow day Kells?" Dustin asked as he flopped on to the sofa.

"Yep," replied Kelly. "Listen I'm going to the back to do some inventory, could you watch the front?"

"Yeah," Dustin waved a dismissive hand, "no problem."

Kelly didn't look too convinced, "Hunter? Blake?"

"Don't worry," Blake assured her with a smile, "we got it." Kelly smiled and walked away.

"Geez you think she would trust me by now," Dustin whined.

"Yeah cause you're the king of reliability," Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Dustin, she trusts you. It's just you do have a tendency of bailing on her." Tori reasoned.

Dustin tried to defend himself, "Okay that is NOT my fault."

"WE know that but she doesn't," Shane pointed out. Just then Cam's pocket wiggled and emitted a high pitched squeak.

Cam looked around, "I guess the coast is clear." He reached in and carefully pulled out his Sensei and set him on the table. Their teacher stood on all fours on the table, circling to take in his surroundings.

"Fascinating," said the guinea pig, "this is a most interesting place."

"This is where we come to relax, take a break" Shane explained.

"I can see why," Sensei said sagely. "This place is filled with many things to distract one's mind for a while. I am glad you have somewhere to go that is not ranger-related."

"Huh," Hunter bobbed his head slowly, "I never thought about it like that."

Tori smirked, "Well here comes Cam's distraction now." That was when a pretty asian girl walked in. She wore dark blue skinny jeans and black tank top with a rhinestone butterfly on it and she carried a backpack. She spotted Cam and smiled and waved. Cam waved back timidly and she giggled.

"WOOOOOOOOOO," the guys teased the tech, mock punching and poking him.

"Come on guys enough," although the samurai ranger was already blushing.

"Who is that young lady?" asked Sensei.

Tori laughed, "that's Tina. She's a surfer but she's studying to become a veteranarian."

"She is quite beautiful," Sensei noted.

"Cam certainly thinks so," muttered Blake with a grin.

Cam threw a couch pillow at him, "Enough already."

Sensei looked at his son, "Why do you not speak to her Cameron?"

Cam sighed, "Dad, I'm a tech who spends most of his days either working on computers or, as of recently, fighting monsters. That doesn't really leave much time for dating. Besides she wouldn't be interested in me, we would have nothing in common. I don't get out very much, I'm so out of sync with the rest of the world that sometimes I actually feel like I fit in better with the past people."

"Son, I know you are in difficult position because of your duties but you mustn't forget to live your life. Learn to play the hand you are dealt and you'll find nothing is impossible. I am ninja master stuck in a guinea pig's body who has to be naked before he can go outside with his own students and I don't even know how to reverse it. I may be stuck like this for all eternity. But I have learnt how to make the best of any situation, being a guinea pig has it's advantages just as you will learn being a ranger and a tech does."

Cam shrugged, "I don't see how but thanks for the advice."

Sensei stared at Cam for a long moment. Then, before the other rangers could react, he dashed off the table. "SENSEI!" cried the rangers but he was already heading towards Tina.

Their shout alerted the girl and she look down to see a guinea pig at her foot. It was grasping the tip of her toe between it's two paws staring up at her with big round eyes. She crouched down to pick it up, "Aw what a cutie!" She gently tapped it's nose and it squeaked adorably making her laugh.

Cam ran up to them, "Hey Tina, I'm sorry about him. He just got away from me." The others chose to simply sit back and enjoy the show.

"Oh it's no problem, he's so precious." She tickled the guinea pig's stomach making it squeak more. "His name is Sensei?"

Cam panicked, "What?"

"I heard you and your friends call him Sensei," she explained as she handed the guinea pig.

"Oh," Cam relaxed but gave his father a look, "yeah his name is Sensei. I - um - I - uh - I really like karate. I study it, kind of. And - "

Tina's eyes lit up, "You study karate? You never told me that. That's awesome! Maybe you could show me sometime?"

"Sure, I'd be happy too," Cam swallowed and wiped his free palm.

"This is great, let me just get my - OH NO!" She had swung her bag around and opened it but it fell to the floor, scattering papers.

"Here let me help," Cam placed Sensei in his jacket pocket and bent down to pick the papers.

"Thanks, it's all my notes. My laptop decided to stop working two weeks ago and the repair man wants an arm and a leg to fix. I can't just buy a new one either because then I lose all the stuff on the old one."

"Maybe I could take a look at it," Cam straightened up with papers piled haphazardly in his hands.

"You know computers?" She took the pile from with astounded look.

"Yeah, I'm the tech for with my dad's...business."

Tina playfully pouted and stomped her foot while hitting his arm with her fist, "Why didn't you tell me any of this before? Do you have any idea how much this bag weighs with this much paper in it? I'm probably going to have sore joints at the ripe age of 26 thanks to you."

Cam laughed, "I'm sorry. I guess I thought you would consider me a nerd or something."

Tina laughed too, "Cam you're a great guy. The karate and the tech thing is just bonus in my book." They stared at each other for a long moment before Tina shook her head, "If I give you my number, do you promise to call me?" Behind them the other rangers' jaws dropped.

"Well we do have karate lessons and a technical support meeting to set up," Cam smiled.

Tina bit her lip, "How about just in general?"

Cam swallowed again, "Okay."

She fished in her bag and pulled out post-it notes and a pen. She scribbled her number and gave it to the samurai ranger with small smile, "Here you go."

Cam could feel the blush coming back, "Thanks, I'll call you later on."

Tina nodded, "Ok."

"Yeah bye," Cam turned to go until Tina said.

"Cam wait!"

"Yeah?"

Tina smiled, "Why do you call your guinea pig 'Sensei'? You were telling me but I cut you off."

"Oh, it means teacher."

The girl raised her eyebrows, "Teacher?"

"Yeah," Cam glanced down at the pocket where the guinea pig was poking out it's head, "I learn something new from him everyday."


End file.
